FINISH THEM!
by Cheezelpuff
Summary: What would happen, when there s a new threat to everyone? Will Outworld and Earthrealm work together to stop this new threat? First Story. :  Like MK9/MKvs.DCU but with a personal twist. In the first chapter its Li Mei thats missing.


Hey guys! This is my first story and crap and I`m just testing this out. XD Please review and tell me what you think as I`d love to hear your opinion. So; I LOVE Mortal Kombat so I decided to do a story about it. Its kinda like MK9 With my own little twist. When I'm at school I write some chapters. XD So here it goes! Hope you enjoy reading it! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: It Begins...<p>

Raiden`s P.O.V:

I was standing beside Liu Kang and The Lin Kuei, we were all focused pn Shang Tsung, who was talking to his female assassins. From what I could hear, it was about another female assassin who was missing, she goes by the name of Li Mei. Shang Tsung nodded his head and looked back to all of us.

"Let the tournament begin!" He announced. "First, it will be Kung Lao Vs Mileena." He said, looking directly at Kung Lao.

"Go on." I said to Kung Lao, whose face was hidden by his hat. He nodded and walked onto the Kombat field.

* * *

><p>Kung Lao`s P.O.V:<p>

I heard my name being called and I looked straight to the floor. Why did **I** get picked? Out of all the people...

"Go on." Raiden said to me.  
>I nodded and walked onto the Kombat field. Suddenly a woman appeared with a burst of a pink flame. She spun on her heels then stopped, keeping her distance from me. She laughed maniacally and waved her arm, as if she was bowing.<p>

"Let us dance!" She said, laughing once more; her tarkatan eyes looking straight towards me.

I brought my fists up, getting into my fighting stance. She only laughed louder and spun on her heels again, disappearing in a pink flame. I thought I knew where she was going to go, right behind me. I turned around, but she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly I felt a hard kick on my head that shoved me forward, but I managed to stay on my feet. I turned around and there she was, ready to fight. I spun around and teleported, reappearing behind her. She had no idea where I was, so I took grip of her shoulders and slammed her onto the ground. She stayed down for several milliseconds then rolled back onto her feet. I waited to see what her next move was. Quickly, she pulled out her Sais and threw them towards me. I did a flying kick, which sent them back towards her. She quickly ducked and grunted; it was obvious she wasn't pleased I dodged her attack. She then jumped onto me, gripping me by my collar. She took off her veil, revealing her mouth. I was horrified at the sight of her tarkatan teeth. She began to bite my neck in multiple places, which caused me to yell in pain. I finally managed to shove her off of me, she skidded across the kombat field. I took off my hat and threw it towards her, it hit her head in the front and came back and hit her from behind. I picked it up and put it back on. Blinded by rage, she picked up her Sais and stabbed then repeatedly into my abdomen. I felt such an intense amount of pain when she pulled them out. Then she brought her knee up, driving it into my skull. I could feel my bones breaking and I could take it anymore. Shang Tsung saw it too.

"FINISH HIM!" Shang Tsung yelled to Mileena, amused at the fight.

"I will not kill him," She began, "He does not concern me in anyway."  
>Shang Tsung nodded, not pleased at her choice. "Very Well."<p>

I walked off the kombat field, back to Raiden and Liu Kang.

"You fought very well Kung Lao." Raiden said to me, with a pleased look on his face.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden." I replied, nodding my head.

" Mileena is one of Shao Khan`s finest assassins," He began, "As well with her older twin, Kitana."

I paused for a minute, confused.  
>"They`re twins?" I ask, with a disgusted look on my face. "Impossible." I finished.<p>

"It is true. Mileena was made in Shang Tsung`s foul flesh pits, in order of Shao Khan. She had Edenian blood, along with Tarkatan. But her Tarkatan DNA is slightly stronger; notice her mouth." He said, explaining.

I nodded my head, I know I would never get the picture of her unmasked outta my head.

"The tournament will resume at dawn." Shang Tsung announced, before getting up and walking off. The female assassins followed along, except Kitana. She was addressing the Tarkatan Army leader, Baraka, about an issue. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around, it was Liu Kang.

"You go with Raiden, I need to speak with the princess." He looks at me, then towards Kitana.

"Alright, be careful." I replied.


End file.
